candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Toffee Tower
- | characters = Mr. Yeti | champion = Clockwork King | new = in Empty board at the start | released = | difficulty = | previous = Choco Rio Grande | previous2 = Choco-Rio-Grande.png | next = Boneyard Bonanza | next2 = Boneyard-Bonanza.png }} Story Before episode: Mr. Yeti is asleep on the tower. After episode: Tiffi wakes up Mr. Yeti by using an air horn. However, Mr. Yeti falls, but it is unknown what happened to Mr. Yeti. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however, wrapped candies appear in liquorice locks for the first time in level 696. *Also, level 701 is the first level where nothing appears on the board at the start (before candies settle). Levels While most are easy levels in this episode, it contains three very hard levels: (somewhat hard on mobile), , and . Levels (medium on mobile), , and are also considered quite difficult. Overall, it is a hard episode on web and medium episode on mobile, and is considered easier than the previous episode, Choco Rio Grande. | medium = 4 | somewhat hard = | hard = | very hard = | insanely hard = 0 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= Toffee Tower Beginning.png|Before story Wake Up, Mr. Yeti!.png|Wake up, Mr. Yeti! Toffee Tower End.png|After story Toffee Tower-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Toffee Tower-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 696 Reality.png|Level 696 - |link=Level 696 Level 697 Reality.png|Level 697 - |link=Level 697 Level 698 Reality.png|Level 698 - |link=Level 698 Level 699 Reality.png|Level 699 - |link=Level 699 Level 700 Reality.png|Level 700 - |link=Level 700 Level 701 Reality before.png|Level 701 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 701 Level 701 Reality after.png|Level 701 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 701 Level 702 Reality buffed.png|Level 702 - |link=Level 702 Level 703 Reality.png|Level 703 - |link=Level 703 Level 704 Reality.png|Level 704 - |link=Level 704 Level 705 Reality.png|Level 705 - |link=Level 705 Level 706 Reality.png|Level 706 - |link=Level 706 Level 707 Reality.png|Level 707 - |link=Level 707 Level 708 Reality.png|Level 708 - |link=Level 708 Level 709 Reality.png|Level 709 - |link=Level 709 Level 710 Reality.png|Level 710 - |link=Level 710 |-| Champion title= Clockwork King.png|Champion title|link=Clockwork King |-| Icon= Toffeetower.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep48promopic.jpg|Coming soon poster ToffeeTowerpic.jpg|After the release poster Trivia *This is the fifth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the first episode since Sweet Surprise to have two timed levels. **In addition, this is the only episode to have exactly 2 timed levels. **Coincidentally, the toffee tower is a clock tower. *This episode has a level with 75 moves (Level 696), the highest number of moves in a single level, along with pre-nerf 440 Dreamworld. In addition, Level 700 used to have 75 moves as well, before it was buffed. *This is the second episode in the entire game to have more ingredients levels than jelly levels. The first was Bubblegum Bridge. *This is the sixth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Licorice Tower (which is ironically enough the first episode since Candy Town not to have any timed levels). The first time was with Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds and Candy Kaiju, second time with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, third time with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon, fourth with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill, and fifth with Crunchy Courtyard and Crunchy Castle. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of nine times (adding Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise, Funky Factory and Funky Fortress, and Blooming Bakery and Bonkers Bakery). **This is the first episode in Reality to have the second word be the same as another episode's (that is, Licorice Tower). If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be second time (Blooming Bakery and Bonkers Bakery). *This is the first episode to have the same mascot as another episode's (Mr. Yeti was first introduced in Chocolate Mountains). *This is the second episode in the whole entire game to have 3 consecutive ingredient levels in a single episode, those being 707, 708, and 709. The first episode was Wafer Windmill and the third episode is Chewy Citadel. *This episode contains no cake bombs. *Despite named "Toffee Tower", toffee tornadoes have never appeared in this episode before they were completely removed from the game. *This is the second episode in the game to have fewer than 5 jelly levels. *This is the second episode to be released later in the day, first being Cereal Sea. *This episode has the longest string of non-jelly levels, which consist of 8 of them. Second is the string of the first 7 candy order levels from 126 to 132. *The hands on the clock point to 1:30 PM. *The tower looks like the famous Big Ben in London, England. *The background on mobile devices show Tiffi being happy that Mr. Yeti is asleep. *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Day of Older Persons". *This episode came out about 12 hours after the first nerf of level 677. *This episode breaks the trend of no jelly levels ending with 0 since Wafer Windmill. *This is the first episode to contain more than one quadrant level, and . Category:World Eight Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Medium episodes Category:Hard episodes